


Silly Little Insecurities

by PersonalPixie (Drocell)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drocell/pseuds/PersonalPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's insecure about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Little Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words exactly.  
> Prompts: Insecurities, feet.

Insecurities, even she has them. She bares her body to countless men while encircling that pole; they gawk at her, drool over her, and would do almost anything to get inside her. Yet, even she has her certain insecurities. One in particular that he's always comforting her on.

Her feet— toes to be exact.

She won't wear sandals, and even when he was human she wore socks when sleeping next to him. Though, she paints her toenails— brilliant, vivid colors. But she won't let him watch. Whenever he walks into the room, she flings a blanket or article of clothing over her feet. It just serves to smudge her nail-polish and make her irritable. Despite that he's snuck a few peeks, and finds it silly that she's embarrassed. He loves her feet, loves every little detail about her.

Always protesting, saying they're chubby or strangely shaped. Humans are fickle creatures; ashamed of what they can't fix and fixing natural flaws that make them unique.

No matter how many times he tells her that her feet are beautiful; that everything about her is wonderful, she won't listen. Never listens to the silly little angel.

Though everyone has insecurities.

Even an angel.


End file.
